


Alone

by catandmouse10



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Death, F/M, I am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandmouse10/pseuds/catandmouse10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are captured by HYDRA and one of them only makes it out of this alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just want to start this off by saying I am a horrible person. I am sure you will all agree once you read this. Maybe Captainhillshipper is right, maybe I am more evil then Joss Whedon. Anyway, this idea comes from a prompt I found on otp prompts on Tumblr. It is a really great blog. You guys should check it out. So if you want to leave comments you can. I am sure you guys will leave angry ones. And I am sorry for everything in advance. Anyway, let's get this show on the road.

He and Maria had been captured by HYDRA agents. They had put up a good fight but they were outnumbered. It had just been the two of them against at least ten HYDRA agents, well that was how many he counted anyway. 

They were both pushed into the back of a van and restrained. Maria looked up at him and smiled. It gave him hope that they would make it out of this alive. That someone would find them and save them from HYDRA. She looked away a few seconds later and didn't look back up at him the rest of the trip. He wished she would have. The smile she had given him had given him had kept the demons at bay and now they were slowly coming back.

The ride wasn't a long one. He had hoped that they would be free of these HYDRA goons before the ride was over. He was beginning to think he was crazy for hoping that someone would save them. The van came to a stop and Maria hit her head on the wall. He heard the thud and the sharp inhale of breathe that she took in seconds later, it must have hurt. She looked up at him, trying to reassure him that she was okay. He knew better than that.

The HYDRA agents opened the back doors of the van. They took Maria out of the van first. He glared at the agent who roughly pulled her out. He swore to himself that he would kill that man first when he got the chance. His restraints were undone and then he was out of the van too. They were both pushed into a dark, old warehouse. 

They started dragging them both to the back of the warehouse. There were two rooms in the back. Maria was shoved into the first one and he was shoved into the second one. He was not happy about this. He screamed her name as he punched the first man who held him hostage in the face.

“Steve, it's going to be okay. You're going to be okay.” He heard her shout back at him. He didn't miss the fact that she didn't “we are going to be okay.” Everything wasn't okay though. He couldn't see it but on the other side of the white wall behind him, Maria was being forced onto her knees. She was trying hard not to cry. She had to be strong, she had always known this was the way she was going to die.

She just never knew that Captain America would be in the room next to her, screaming her name. 

They cocked the gun and placed it up against the back of her head. She knew there was no hope left for, but she hoped someone would come and save Steve. Maria had known for a long time that she would give up her life in order to save his. She had never told Steve this, which she knew was for the best. 

He would never allow anything bad to happen to her, but now he had no choice.

Steve was still fighting with his second capture. He just needed to take this guy down and figure out how to get out of this room. He would get Maria and then they could get out of there. He could save her. “Do you have any last words?” He heard a man from the next room say. He pleaded with God that he had misheard. “Yes, I do actually.” Maria replied. Steve's heart sank and he took all the rage he was beginning to feel on the his second capture. He ended up knocking the guy out and the room fell silent, except for the sound of his heavy breathing.

“What are they?” The man in the next room asked Maria. 

Steve heard her take a deep breath as he struggled to get out. They must have prepared ahead of time because he was having a hard time getting out.

“I love you Steve,” He heard her say from the next room. “And I am sorry I never told you that before,” He stopped and stared at the wall. “You'll be okay and you will make it out of here alive.”

Steve was about to tell her he loved her too when he heard the gun go off. The first ten seconds he was too stunned to say anything. But after that he realized that Maria was dead and he hadn't been able to save her. He fell to his knees and honestly hoped they would come over to his room next and kill him, they didn't.

About an hour later the door to his room blew open. The Black Widow and Hawkeye stood on the other side. “Come on Captain we gotta get out of here,” Hawkeye said once the smoke had cleared. “Where is Hill?”

“She's dead and has been for about an hour.” Steve whispered. He thought he would start crying if he talked any louder. She had loved him and he had failed her, some superhero he was.

“What?” Hawkeye asked him. “No, she's not.” The archer was in disbelief and Steve didn't blame him. He really didn't want to believe she was gone either.

“They took her into the next room and shot her. I heard the gun go off.” He told the both of them. He heard the shuffling of feet and figured one of them went to go check, just to make sure. He heard someone come in the room. He saw a flash of red and knew it was Natasha. “Come on Steve let's go.” She said as she helped him stand up. He had a hard time standing, his knees were weak from kneeling for so long. He had to lean against Natasha for support.

Hawkeye came back into the room and his expression was grim. He shook his head and Steve knew for certain now that she was gone.

“She said that she loved me, that was her last confession,” Steve said as he ignored the tears running down his cheeks. “I loved her too and never had the chance to tell her.”

“I'm sorry Steve.” Natasha whispered gently. 

“Me too,” He could feel the rage building up inside of him as they walked out of the warehouse. “But not as sorry as HYDRA is going to be.”


End file.
